Three Words Eight Letters
by The Not Normal One
Summary: They are Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. They will always have each other even if they have to fight one another for it. Summary won't tell you anything, except that you have to go read the story :D A simple one-shot, scenes from S02E13. Hope you like it :)


**A/N: _This is a small one shot from Gossip Girl. I am a die-hard Chuck & Blair fan. I've never seen any couple more cute then them. I have no idea how many people of you will like it, I just played with S02E13 and brought some changes to it for this particular story. There are many more romantic couples from the different fandoms that I'm part of, but Chuck and Blair are the cutest of them all :D Anyways ... Let me stop with my babbling here and get on with it !_**

She ran after him, not knowing what he was going to do now. Where he would ran off to this time. She ran after him coz even after all this time, all the hurt he caused her, he was still 'the one' for her. And she knew the feelings weren't one-sided. The only problem was neither of them admitted this to each other.

"Stop! Don't go. Please don't go." She was almost begging. When he turned back to look at her, she could see how hurt he was. She had never seen him so lost, so heart-broken.

When he didn't say anything to stop her, she continued.

"Don't leave again. This is your home, this is where the people who love you, live. Just, don't go. And if it's really necessary, if you have to leave, then just let me come with you, please." she said.

"We've talked about this. You are not my girlfriend." He said, gritting his teeth together.

"Okay! I'm not. But you just lost your father and being alone is the last thing you should do. Please just let me come with you" the desperation so clear in her voice. What if something happened to him in the time being? He wasn't in a position to keep himself together.

"And why would I do that?" he asked. He still held himself with strength. He had always been a man, probably he never got to be a boy his whole life. His father was always berating him for whatever he did, which is why he was almost always on his own. But even then, he sought out his father's approval, something he rarely got.

She saw what he was trying to do. He was trying to get her to leave him in his misery alone like he thought everyone else did. But if he thought she was going to do that, then he was highly mistaken.

"Because … I love you." There, she had said it, at last.

His breath got caught at her admission. He knew he loved her, he had even told his best friend before the start of last summer. But they never had confessed it to each other though they knew about the other's feelings.

"We always do this. Run away from each other, hiding from our feelings. But I wont let you do it again and I wont do it myself." She said, determination clear in her voice.

Both of them stared at each other for what felt like eons. Shallow breaths were falling but no one spoke for a very long time.

"Well, that's too bad" he finally said, pushing her away and getting inside his limo that was standing next to them this whole time.

She couldn't say anything, as she saw him drive off to some place far away from here, his home. Far away from her.

It was just a lone tear that trickled down her left eye that made her realize that in order to protect himself, he had just shattered her on the way.

* * *

_Little Henry was sitting on his grandma's lap, looking at his parents. He had never seen anyone more 'in-love' then them. He had seen a lot of happy couples but his parents were his favorites._

_The said happy couple was swaying in the middle of the dance floor at the background music that was playing. It was a happy day and they were celebrating their happy day with their family and friends. Their seven-year old son having the time of his life with his grandparents._

_The wife pulled away a little to look at her husband's face. He still looked like the same guy she had fallen in love with all those years ago. They were always such an unconventional pair but at the end, everything that was different about them was what truly bought them together._

_As she looked up, she saw he was looking right back at her. She could never not see the love that always shone in his eyes for her. The way he looked at her was proof enough for anyone._

_She gave him a small smile and he smiled back. They had never needed words to know how the other was feeling. They were so in tune that they could have a full conversation without a single word out of their lips but sometimes, they did enjoy having saying it out loud._

"_Three words, eight letters. I still can't believe we came so much from that." He said looking at her and then turned his head to look at their son. She did too._

"_Yeah. But we did good, didn't we? We could have had this long ago if it weren't for you, having your head stuck up your ass that whole time though." She said rolling her eyes and he chuckled._

"_Only me?" he contested and she only shrugged in response._

"_I guess, but our mistakes are reasons why we are still so strong. Reason why I figured that I could never have a life without you being in it. Reason that we all are here together tonight to celebrate our 7__th__ marriage anniversary." He said, kissing her on her lips once._

_She knew he was right, of course. Everything made them what they are today. Every mistake, every hurt, every tear was what led them to where they stand today, together, stronger._

"_I love you" she said, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck._

"_I love you too" he said, kissing the crown of her head._

* * *

Next day after fleeing from his father's funeral, late at night when he had showed up at her house, in her room while everyone was celebrating her mother's wedding she had ran up to her room to confront him on what he was doing there.

But once she went inside and saw his face, her heart broke all over again for him. There he was sitting on her bed, red bloodshot eyes and the look on his face, so broken, so lost. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. No words spoken. They weren't needed.

Neither knew how long they had been sitting there like that. Him cradled in the safety of her arms. Both clung to each other, afraid that if they let go, the other might disappear.

"Why?" he had managed to ask at one point. And though his question was as vague as it could get, she knew exactly what he was asking.

"Because, I'm me and you're you. We are Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. The worst thing you've ever done, the darkest thought you've ever had, I will stand by you through anything. And because" she took a deep breath. She couldn't not say it to him again. "Because I love you."

She didn't know why she said it again, why she put herself in that position for him to reject her love all over again. But seeing him like this, she couldn't stop herself from saying it. She was almost okay with the fact that he might not say it back but at this time, he needed her and she would be there for him. Now and always.

"I … I love you too." He said. Her breath caught in her throat. But she didn't say anything coz that was not what he needed right now. All he needed was for her to be there for him and she that's exactly where she would be.

She was right, he thought. They were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. They would always have each other, forever.

**A/N: _Let me know how you like it (Good? Bad? Ugly?) ... Your reviews are what keeps me going on with my stories. And for B&B people, wait one more day and the next chapter will be up :)_**


End file.
